demigods and magicians
by The Clara Oswin Oswald
Summary: my first story. not good with summarys
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story hope you like it!**

**After the Battle of the Labyrinth **

**I made Sakura's school be in the U.S. with everyone. Even made live in the U.S.**

**Sakura POV **

**Dream**

_I was running away from school with __Eli, Madison,__Syaoran, Tori and Yue. _(with ruby moon, spinel sun, and Cerberus)

_In front of me were 3 people leading somewhere .They had swords and shields._

_there were 2 boys and a girl. the girl seemed to be their leader._

_they talking in a language that i didn't know. i was about to talk to them when it suddenly ended._

**End of Dream**

when i woke up mr. terada was in front of me. i blushed slight pink.

madison was looking at weird and eli and syaoran had a worried look on their face.

then mr. terada announced that we have 3 new students.

the students came in and stood in front of the class.

the one was a boy whose very tall and very buff. he had a scar on his arm. he had messy black hair and calf brown eyes. he looked like he'd been going to the gym.

the second a boy he was well built. he had sandy hair and dreamy blue eyes.

the last one a girl she's pretty. she has a great taste in fashion. she has jet black hair tied in a sideways pony tail and she also had sea green eyes. her eyes reminded of the sea.

the 3 of them started introducing them. the first guy's name was jake mason, the second one will solace, and the girl's name was jezebel redfern. jezebel then said to call her jez.

mr. terada told them to sit in the 3 desks behind me,madison and eli. (i made syaoran sit in front of madison)

when they pasted me i sensed something in the new students. it felt weird.

**Jez POV**

IN HER MIND

aghh! school is torture! camp is better than school. why did chiron make me go to this school. (the school is called Goode Middle School)

chiron said that there were 3 mortals with special powers,and also they had a friend who could see through the mist.

chiron had taken out 4 photoes showing the mortals.

DING DONG (my imitation of the school bell)

finally class is over!

Jake,will and I got up and when we were about to get out of class we heard a girl class us.

the girl and her friends came over and introduced themselves. the girl that called us said that her name was Sakura. the girl with long black hair was madison and the boy with the glasses was Eli. the last boy's name was syaoran i think?

i asked sakura what class we had next and she said P.E.

P.E.? i love P.E. so did jake and will. we high fived each other and sakura and her friends led us to the gym

* * *

**I hope you like it guys!**

**-Jez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**sorry guys! i was having a writer's block. **

**Guess what it's my b-day tomorrow. my 14th b-day!**

**im also putting percy in the story too.**

**ok so here's chapter 2**

Sakura POV

Jez and her two friends walked up to me,,Syaroan,Eli and Madison. Jez asked what class we had next. i said that we had P.E. When I said P.E their faces lit up and they all high-fived each other. I led them to the gym.

_**"Hey, **__**did you feel something weird about them?,"**_ i whispered to Eli and Syaroan

**_"Yeah, they had an anicent feel around them," _**answered Eli.

**_"We should keep an eye on them," _**said Syaroan.

When we got to the gym Madison and I went with Jez to the girl's locker room and got changed. After we changed we went outside cause we were practicing for a race next Saturday. When we were outside the coach told us to do 9 laps around the track. He told Jez ,Jake and Will that they can sit out. They just said that they can do it.

We got ready to run and waited for coach to blow the whistle and we were off. We all started out slow,but not Jez and the others they just took off. I was surprised!

They ran and ran and they finished 9 laps in under 15 mins! Syaroan,Eli, and I were the best runners but we couldn't in under 15 minutes! Even the coach was amazed. After we finished running my friends and I walked to Jez and the others.

_**"That was awesome! How were you guys able to run 9 laps in under 15 minutes?,"**_ I asked.

**_"Oh the three of us went to the this strawberry farm and while we weren't tending to the strawberries the counselors would make us do laps.," _**answered Jez. When she said that Will and Jake looked like they were trying hard not to Laugh.

**_"Really? What was the strawberry farm called," _**asked Syaroan.

**_"Delphi's Strawberry Service.," _**said Jez.

_**"AHHHH! Really? that farm has the best strawberries!," **_exclaimed Madison.

_**"The strawberries are that good?," **_said Will.

When Will said that we were surprised.

_**"You didn't get to eat the strawberries?," **_asked Eli.

**_" No we would get in trouble if we did.,"_**answered Jake.

_**"The head director would give us chores lik washing the dishes, clean out the stables,or have no dessert for a week.," **_said Jez.

_**"would you like to come to my house so you can taste the strawberries?,"**_ asked Madison. All three of them nodded yes. After school we all went to Madison's house and Jez, Will, and Jake looked amazed when they her house.

_**"This house is amazing!,"**_ exclaimed Jez.

When we got inside they were more amazed. The house had lots of paintings and statues. The statues were the greek god. I couldn't tell who they were.

_**"Hey this is Apollo and that ones Poseidon with his wife.,"**_said Jez and Will at the same time**(no clue on how to spell the name)**

_**How did you know who they were? **_asked madison

_**We're huge fans of ummmmm Greek myths.**_ they all said.

**_Come on lets go eat some strawberries. _**i said then we headed to the kitchen. when they tasted the strswberries they were amazed at how good they were. after tasting the strawberries we showed them around. then they went back home.

After they left Eli called Suppi and Nahuru and i called Tori, kero and yukito. we waited for them to arrive and when they got here we went into madison's room.

_**We had three new students at school you guys. **_i said

_**we also had a new student. **_said Tori

_**what's the student's name? **_kero asked.

**_Percy Jackson _**answered Nakuru **_and what's their names?_**

**__****Jezebel Redfern, Will Solace, and Jake Mason. **i said and continued_** Jez is what she goes by. she got jet black hair and sea green eyes. Will has sandy hair and dreamy blue eyes, and Jake Mason has amazing muscles, has a scar on his left arm, has messy black hair and calf brown eyes. **_

**_wait did you say that Jez had jet black hair and sea green eyes?_**Yukito asked and i nodded yes _**well percy has jet black hair and sea green eyes. i think their related. i also felt something from percy. it felt like he had this anicent power. **_when yukito said that tori and nakuru nodded in agreement.

**_thats what we felt from the three_**. said Eli.

**_at P.E. we had to run 9 laps around the track for 20 mins. and they finished in under 15 mins. _**said madison

_**we had soccer tryouts and so percy tryedout. he went against the team and he i seemed like where we were going and he scored a goal.**__** i aske how he was able to go against th and he said "**__ i went to this strawberry farm during the summer and wewould always play games and the counselors told me to think ahead and look for their weakness. _said tori.

_**what was the farm called ? **_asked syaroan.

_**Delphi's Strawberry Service**_

**__****_Hey that the name of the jez and the others went to in the summer. _**i shouted. _**we should keep a close eye on them.**_

* * *

HEY GUY

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

PLEASE REVIEW!

RVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

- Jezebel Cullen


End file.
